Bien avant le soleil
by San002
Summary: Clarke est étrangement attirée par un de ses gardiens. Malheureusement un bal et une descente sur Terre risque de tous faire basculer... Première fiction, désolé pour le résumé, on va essayer d'améliorer tous ça au fil du temps ! K Par défaut, il pourrait changer.
Épilogue:

Voilà maintenant un bon mois que je suis enfermée dans cette cellule. Un mois que mon père a été tué devant moi. Accusé de vouloir révéler des informations pouvant nuire à la vie de l'Arche. Enfin ça c'est ce que le chancelier veut nous faire croire. La vérité est tout autre. L'oxygène présente dans la station se fait de plus en plus rare. Voilà ce que voulait révéler mon père et aussi pourquoi je suis moi même enfermer.  
Les journées se suivent et se ressemblent. Les gardes voguent à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Les rondes se succèdent. Le seul moyen, pour moi, de ne pas perdre toute notion du temps, c'est la distribution des repas. Le premier à midi et la second à 20h. Le temps est long je dois l'avouer, personne à qui parler, aucune visite. Bref la solitude à son paroxysme. Seul la voix des gardes lors de la relève berce mes journées.

Un nouveau trait sur le mur.. 47ème jours. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, un jeune homme en tenu de garde. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue. Un nouveau diplômé certainement.  
- **Voilà ton repas.** _M'annonce t'il._  
 **-Je n'ai pas faim.**  
 **-Tu devrais manger Clarke**  
 **-Comment connais tu mon...**  
Trop tard, il a refermé ma cellule. Comment connaissait il mon nom ?

Je ne revois pas le garde de la journée, ni le jour suivant.  
Je passe le temps allongée sur le matelas qui me sert de lit. La porte s'ouvre je ne me retourne pas.  
 **-Debout Clarke !**  
Cette voix ! Je me retourne en vitesse.  
 **-Comment connais tu mon nom ?**  
 **-Tous les gardes le connaissent.**  
 **-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'utilises tu pas mon numéro de matricule, comme les autres ?**  
 **-Je ne suis pas comme les autres gardes.**  
 **-Je vois ça.**  
 **-Allez ! Lève toi, ça ne sert à rien de déprimer.**  
 **-Mon père est mort, je suis enfermée à attendre la mienne et tu veux que je fasse la fête au moins ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.**  
 **-Tu vois, tu as de l'humour.**  
 **-Très drôle. Dis moi ? C'est autorisé de parler à une détenue dit dangereuse pour la Station ?**  
 **-Ahah ! Toi dangereuse ? Laisse moi rire. Je sais pourquoi tu es condamnée. C'était soit très courageux ou alors très stupide ! Mais je pencherai pour la première solution.**  
 **-Tu parles la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de finir comme mon père.**  
 **-Je ne pense pas.**  
Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirige vers la porte. J'ajoute avant qu'il ne la referme.  
 **-C'est une manie chez toi de partir sans terminer tes explications ?**  
Il se retourne en me souriant et referme la porte  
 **-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui.** _Dis-je à moi même_

Le temps passe, ce jeune garde, dont le nom m'est encore inconnu, vient me voir régulièrement. C'est étrange à dire, mais je me suis attachée à lui, j'aime ses visites. Attachée à celui qui va me passer la corde au cou.. Ironique non ?  
Il a prit l'habitude de m'apporter mes repas quatre fois par semaine et ce depuis plus d'un mois. Il est très troublant. Il s'intéresse à moi et me pose des questions différentes sur ma vie. Il me parle de mes dessins et me donne des nouvelles de ma mère, qui ne peut pas me rendre visite. Par contre lui reste un mystère, je ne sais absolument rien de lui, rien de sa vie. Il évite toutes mes questions à son sujet. Mais je n'insiste pas, il reste un gardien. Je me suis habituée à ses visites régulières, donc le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu hier me dérange un peu. Mais j'espère le croiser ce soir. En effet, le Chancelier a décidé d'organiser un bal pour les 80 ans de l'Arche pour tous les jeunes.

Il est 19h, et les portes des cellules s'ouvrent enfin. La plupart des autres se précipitent vers la salle de réception. Moi, au contraire je prend mon temps, faisant comme si je ne cherchais pas ce mystérieux gardien.  
Une fois arrivée dans la salle, je lève les yeux au plafond, ainsi qu'au mur, où sont suspendues des guirlandes lumineuses. Au fond de la salle à droite se trouve une longue table où trône un buffet qui me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me dirige vers celui ci et commence à goûter à tout ce qui s'y trouve. Je regarde autour de moi et vois le bonheur des autres d'être ici. Sur la piste de dance, les corps se collent et s'entrechoquent sur des rythme techno, pas vraiment mon truc.  
Cela fait presque 2h que je suis ici, et toujours aucune trace de mon gardien préféré. Soudain, mon regard est affiné vers la gauche, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Mais quand mes yeux se posent sur lui, tout le reste disparaît autour de moi. Je ne vois plus personne et n'entend plus rien. J'attend de voir s'il va ma remarquer, mais rien n'y fait. Je m'avance vers lui mais me stoppe net en voyant qu'il sert une jolie brune, passant son bras sur ses épaules pour la tenir près de lui. Elle semble plus jeune que lui, mais ce détail n'enlève rien à ma jalousie... Jalousie ? De quoi je parle là ? Agacée, je décide que cette fête n'est plus si intéressante que ça, et prend la direction de ma cellule sans même me retourner.. Tout en sentant un regard insistant me chauffant dans le dos.


End file.
